


Mien - Holiday Angst Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1005]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony has plans for a couples costume for him and Gibbs for Abby's New Years Eve party.





	Mien - Holiday Angst Version

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 01/30/2002 for the word [mien](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/01/30/mien).
> 
> mien  
> air, bearing, or demeanor, as showing character, feeling, etc.: a man of noble mien.
> 
> I'm doing a series based around the [Happy Holidays Challenge](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/118511.html). I'm afraid it starts out angsty, but I promise it will have a happy ending.
> 
> This is for the [2017 Happy Holidays Challenge - Dec 23: Fireplace/Chimney](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/124421.html) theme. 
> 
> P.S. I know Jack died, but in this universe he still lives.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Mien - Holiday Angst Version

# 

Day 23: Fireplace/Chimney

After they arrived back at Gibbs’ house, Gibbs started a fire in the fireplace. “You want to stay for New Years? We’re having steaks tonight.”

“What about Abby’s New Years Eve party?”

“I’d rather spend New Years with just the three of us as a family, but if you want to go to Abby’s New Years Eve party, we can.”

“We better put in an appearance. Abby will kill me if I’m not there. You may be safe from her wrath, but I’m definitely not.”

“Sure. We can go. Steaks first, though, right?”

“Of course. We’ll need the protein to make it through whatever Abby has planned.”

“You know, there’s probably going to be more mistletoe. Abby’s going to want to know if it was just a one time thing or if she can make us kiss again.”

“At least, we can sneak home whenever we want this time.” Gibbs murmured deviously.

“Home? Just what do you think will happen?” Tony eyed Gibbs suspiciously. 

“How should I know? It’s Abby we’re talking about.”

“Jethro.” Tony warned. “Don’t get ahead of yourself.”

“A man can hope.” Gibbs drew himself up in a proud mien.

Tony shook his head. “Just cook the steaks. We have a long day ahead of us still.”

Gibbs grunted.

“You know Abby has made it a costume party?”

Gibbs frowned. 

“Yep.” Tony rubbed his hands gleefully. “We should go together in matching costumes.”

Gibbs eyed Tony warily, wondering just what he was planning. 

“Don’t worry. I have the perfect plan.”

Gibbs grunted. Tony’s plan only worried Gibbs more. He hoped he wouldn’t regret whatever Tony had planned.

“I’ll go get our costumes.” Tony announced, quickly rushing out the door. He knew he’d seen the perfect pair of costumes recently. He just had to figure out where he’d seen it. 

Jackson shook his head as Tony rushed out the door. “He’s always on the go, isn’t he?”

“I think he’s afraid of what will happen if he slows down.” Gibbs murmured mostly to himself as he grabbed the steaks and started preparing the marinade for them.

“Give him time. You’ve hurt him badly over the years. It will take time for him to be fully comfortable with you again.”

Gibbs grunted. “I know.” Gibbs mouth curled down in a frown.

“It’s going to be ok. You just have to show him your sniper like patience. I know you have it in you.”

Gibbs nodded, finishing up the prep for the steaks so that they could go on the fire as soon as Tony returned.

Tony, meanwhile, searched for the costumes he wanted. He started with his favorite halloween costume shop to see if they had them. It turned out that wasn’t where he’d seen them. 

Tony wracked his brain trying to figure out where else he would have seen them. He went to the mall thinking maybe they had some special store that he may have seen them at. Searching the whole mall, he found fairy costumes, elf costumes, santa costumes, and many others, but not the ones he was looking for.

He knew he’d seen it in the last couple of weeks, so he tried to back trace his steps. It was both easier and harder than expected since he’d spent most of the last few weeks with Gibbs. That meant that he hadn’t been out that much, so there were less places to check. 

However, it also meant that he had a harder time remembering where he’d been. Gibbs had a tendency to blank out his mind when he was with him. Even when Tony was trying to remain angry at him, he couldn’t prevent the effect Gibbs had on him.

Finally, Tony found the costumes he wanted at a small shop near Gibbs’ house that he’d only been in for a short time as he’d grabbed deodorant after forgetting his one night. He made sure that they were packed into the shopping bags in such a way that the costumes weren’t visible and no one would be able to see what they were even if they peeked. Gibbs would only be allowed to see the costumes shortly before they left.

Tony wasn’t leaving anything to chance. He didn’t want to give Gibbs time to second guess the costumes or protest them. At Gibbs’ house, he hid the bag in a closet for now and joined Jackson and Gibbs in the living room. 

Gibbs had started the steaks as soon as he heard the door open. Once they were all going, he turned to Tony. Noticing the lack of costumes, he probed, “Where are the costumes?”

“You’ll see them later. Food first.”

Jackson snorted as his son glared at Tony. Tony remained unmoved, well versed in Gibbs’ glares. Gibbs grumbled to himself and turned back to tend the steaks.

Tony patted Gibbs shoulder in comfort before flopping onto the couch next to Jackson to await the completion of the steaks. After they finished eating, Gibbs turned to Tony, “Now?”

“Now.” Tony agreed, grabbing the bag with costumes and dragging Gibbs to his room. Handing Gibbs the fireplace and chimney costume, Tony left to change into his costume. 

“DiNozzo!” Gibbs yelled as he realized what his costume was.

“Just wear it. We don’t have time to argue and it goes with my costume.” Tony yelled back from the bathroom where he was changing.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for a writing buddy. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them.
> 
>  **Warning! Warning! 2017 ends in less than a month! When 2017 ends, the 2017 prompt collection will close.** You have 50 prompts you can use for 2017. Use them up before they go away. Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> When 2018 starts, I will open a 2018 Prompt collection. In fact, I have already created the 2018 Prompt collection [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile), but sign ups are closed until 2018, so you won't be able to sign up and prompt me on this collection, yet. The 2017 prompts continue to remain over for you to prompt me with until the end of the year.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
